When couriers experience difficulties locating a destination site, packages remain undelivered. The undelivered packages are returned to the sender, and the sender often absorbs the cost of any subsequent delivery attempts. Furthermore, vendors often are asked to send packages to addresses that arc difficult to locate. However, the vendor may not know, prior to receiving a returned package, that the address is difficult to locate.